familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Greenville, Alabama
Greenville is a city in Butler County, Alabama, United States. At the 2000 census, the population was 7,228. The city is the county seat of Butler County and is known as the Camellia City. The movement to change the Official Alabama State Flower from the goldenrod to the camellia originated in Greenville. History Greenville was first settled in 1819. Immigrants named it Greenville due to the forests of oak trees that reminded them of their former home in Greenville, South Carolina. Greenville's original name was Buttsville. After becoming the county seat in 1822, its name was changed to Greenville, in remembrance of the former locale in South Carolina of many of the original settlers. The first county seat was at Fort Dale, a fortification that was named for Sam Dale, who fought to defend the area during the Creek Indian War. The site of Fort Dale lies on the north of the city near the Fort Dale Cemetery, along what is now Alabama Highway 185. The namesake of the county, Captain William Butler, was killed during the Creek Indian War. He is buried in the Pioneer Cemetery, which is across from the oldest church in Butler County, the First United Methodist Church of Greenville. During World War II, a satellite camp for German prisoners was based in Greenville. Geography Greenville is located at 31°49'52.583" North, 86°37'39.241" West (31.831273, -86.627567) . Approximately 30 minutes north by car, Montgomery, Alabama, is the closest city to Greenville with a population above 50,000."Greenville-Alabama" Retrieved April 14, 2010 According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of which is land and (0.84%) is water. Climate The city of Greenville has an average high temperature of 77.30 degrees and an average low temperature of 53.80 degrees Fahrenheit. The city averages 4.80 inches of precipitation per month."Climate-Charts" Retrieved April 13, 2010 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 7,228 people, 2,919 households, and 1,929 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,324 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 50.69% White, 48.31% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.06% from other races, and 0.30% from two or more races. 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In the city, 26.8% of the population was under the age of 18, 8.9% were 18 to 24, 24.2% were 25 to 44, 21.9% were 45 to 64, and 18.3% were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38. For every 100 females, there were 80.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 73.6 males. There were 2,919 households. Of those, 31.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.6% were married couples living together, 23.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.9% were non-families. 31.0% of all households were made up of individuals, and 15.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.02. The average home value was $67,500. The median income for a household in the city was $22,106, and the median income for a family was $27,167. Males had a median income of $29,236 versus $20,125 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,439. About 24.8% of families and 30.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 40.4% of those under age 18 and 26.1% of those age 65 or over. For the population of Greenville residents age 25 and older, 66.9% were high school graduates or higher and 14.6% had a Bachelor's degree or higher. Also of that group, 2.9% spoke a language other than English at home. Education Primary and secondary education Public education is provided by the Butler County Board of Education. http://butlerco.k12.al.us/ *High School: Greenville High School *Middle School: Greenville Middle School *Elementary School: W.O. Parmer Elementary and Greenville Elementary School Private schools in Greenville include Fort Dale Academy http://www.fortdale.com and Camellia City Christian School. Post-secondary education *Lurleen B. Wallace Community College, member of the Alabama Community College System awards two-year associate degrees and professional certificates. Economy Prior to the Civil War, cotton farming was the main occupation in Butler County. During the 1850s lines along the Mobile and Ohio Railroad were constructed, making the county a major trading center. Greenville was a railroad town and became the center of commerce between Montgomery and south Alabama. During the late nineteenth century, the construction of the Louisville and Nashville Railroad through Greenville contributed further to the town's success. At the turn of the century, Gulf Red Cedar Company and Factory in Greenville became a noted bucket manufacturing enterprise. Today, Greenville has a diverse industrial manufacturing base of companies in the textile, wood products, automobile, and other industries. Major employers include Hwashin American Corporation, Hysco America Corporation, CorStone Industry,and Connector Manufacturing. Law and government The local government of Greenville is run by the Mayor and City Council. The city council consists of five members each elected from single member districts. The city is located in Alabama's 2nd Congressional District and is currently represented by U.S. Congressman Bobby Bright.Alabama's 2nd congressional district Media Radio stations *WGYV 1380 AM (Talk) *WKXN 95.9 FM (Urban Contemporary) *WQZX 94.3 FM WGYV has applied to relocate its license to Aurora, Indiana. Newspaper *Greenville Advocate (weekly) http://www.greenvilleadvocate.com/ Recreation and culture Greenville was a common setting in the 2002 movie ''Sweet Home Alabama''. The city's residents were featured on the premiere episode of the ABC reality/game show series My Kind of Town, on Sunday, August 14, 2005. The 2007 movie Honeydripper was shot in locations around Greenville in late summer and fall of 2006. The film featured sites located on Main Street in the city's historic downtown. Local residents were selected as principal characters and extras for the movie. New Beginnings Ministry's church choir was featured in the film.http://www.alabamablues.org/honeydripper.htm"Alabama Blues Project" Retrieved April 11, 2010 Greenville houses the Ritz Theatre, a local theatre where community events and plays can be performed for the city. Greenville is the location of a Robert Trent Jones-designed golf course, Cambrian Ridge. The clubhouse for the golf course was built on the highest point in Butler County. Greenville is home to Sherling Lake Park and Campground which has 41 campsites and surrounds two lakes. Greenville is also the home of the Watermelon Jubilee, a local arts and crafts exposition held each year in the month of August. Every year in September, the city hosts the Butler County Fair. Also, during the fall, Greenville hosts Old Time Farm Day which features activities such as tractor races, blacksmithing and quilting demonstrations."Greenville-Alabama" Retrieved April 13, 2010 Notable people *Beth Chapman, the incumbent Secretary of State of Alabama *Leon Crenshaw, NFL player *Thomas H. Watts, the eighteenth governor of Alabama *Hank Williams, Sr. Gallery File:Greenville AL Greenville Depot.JPG|View of the old L&N train depot File:Greenville AL Confederate Park.JPG|View of Confederate Park File:Greenville AL Post Office.JPG|View of Greenville Post Office File:Greenville AL City Hall.JPG|View of Greenville City Hall File:Cambrian Ridge.jpg|View of the Cambrian Ridge golf course, as well as part of Sherling Lake File:Greenville Ritz Theatre.jpg|View of the Ritz Theatre References External links *Greenville's official web site *The South Alabama News *The Greenville Advocate *Article on Greenville by Senator Russ Feingold (D-WI) in Salon magazine Category:Cities in Alabama Category:Settlements in Butler County, Alabama Category:County seats in Alabama Category:Established in 1819